It is performed to provide various information processing services, which are executed by an information processing device through a network, to an user. An example of this information processing service includes so-called cloud service.
As this cloud service, there is a service that a service provider starts a virtual machine on the information processing device which was established, for example, in a datacenter, and provides the software of which the virtual machine executes, to the user. In addition, the software includes, for example, OS (Operating System), application program, and middleware program. Besides, for example, the service provider may provide a communication device such as router device and a network, as the hardware installed in the datacenter.